


Summer Love (Holtzbert AU)

by halsey_holtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Camp/summer AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holtzbert - Freeform, M/M, a bit of homophobia, but that's later, some of it internalized, the first part is just fluff, this is my first fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsey_holtzmann/pseuds/halsey_holtzmann
Summary: When Jillian Holtzmann, an intelligent out gay engineer in training and Erin Gilbert, a shy, smart closeted bisexual teen meet at a summer camp, what happens? Their cabin mates are Abby Yates and Patty Tolan. Idk I'm not good at summeries





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Jillian Holtzmann groans and rolls over on her bed. Her alarm clock is screeching, it’s 6 am. Today is the day that she goes to summer camp. Not the engineering camp she wanted to go to, but a regular old one instead. “Just stay positive, it’ll be fun!” her mother had said adamantly. Jillian moves through her morning routine with extra sluggishness, picking out a fresh pair of baggy faded overalls to go with a white t shirt and jeans. She topped off the look with a trench coat and black military boots. Her thick googles were perched on top of her short, messy blonde hair, with her yellow glasses. 

When she walked into her small dining room, her stepfather already started critiquing her. “Why are you dressed in so many layers? It’s 85 degrees outside for Christ’s sake! Why do you always wear men's cologne? Can’t you just be normal?” . Arthur Manson always found flaws to point out about his step daughter. Well, he wasn’t officially her step father, since him and her mother weren’t married. He looked nothing like her, with his black hair and grey eyes.   
He would’ve been handsome if he pulled himself together, since he barely ever shave and always smelled of cigars and cheap beer. Arthur was nothing like her real father, Dr. Theodore James Holtzmann. Jillian smiled as she thought of her birth father, since he looked and acted exactly like her. She snapped back into attention as her mother walked into the kitchen. Mary Johnson was ready to leave as she dragged the rest of her daughter’s bags out. Just then, a large yellow bus pulled around the corner of their quaint Manhattan street.

It was a glorified school bus with extra room underneath to store bags. Jillian quickly shoved her bags into the compartment and ran onto the bus without saying goodbye to her mother. Most of the kids on the bus were talking to each other, barely even noticing her. The others gawked at her odd appearance. She felt more self conscious with every step as she walked down the never ending aisle. “Hey? Do you want to sit next to me?” a loud, yet friendly voice asked. Jillian came out of her stupor to realize someone was asking her to sit. It was a tall, beautiful girl with dark skin and a huge smile. Just as the bus started moving, Jillian jolted forward, almost hitting the ground but the other girl caught her. “Hi, my name is Patty Tolan!” The girl said as she placed the smaller blonde in the seat next to her. “ I’m uh, Holtzmann, Jillian Holtzmann.” She caught herself quickly. She hated being called Jill or Jillian. Jillian sounded like an old lady who liked sipping tea and making quilts, and who probably smelled like cats. She once punched a boy because he followed her around asking her when she was going to climb up a hill to fetch water. 

Patty filled the air with conversation. It turned out that she was from Brooklyn. Her passion was history, especially the history of New York City. She told Holtzmann lots of interesting facts and little tidbits about the city “Did you know that New York is about 300 square miles? That’s crazy!”. “How old are you?” Patty asked. “I’m 15” she said. “I’m.. 13” Holtzmann said tentatively, suddenly wanting to sink into her seat. The rest of the ride was less talkative than the beginning. Holtzmann read an engineering book while Patty read a large history book. Holtzmann hadn’t even noticed the change in scenery, since she was reading. A boy pointed out the window and said “Wow!”. There were mountains and rolling hills covered in trees. A glistening lake shone in the distance. Knots started to form in Holtz’s stomach when she realized that they were almost there. She closed her book and sat for a while. Patty was talking to one of the girls in front of her when she turned around. “Holtzy, are you ok? You look kind of sick.””Y-yeah I’m fine.” When the bus finally pulled into the camp everyone cheered. 

Jillian’s knees trembled as she descended the bus and waited for her bags to be thrown out by the bus driver. When she got them, she found Patty. They both checked in at the registration office that they were in the same cabin. “Woohoo! Cabin 31 baby!’ Patty cheered as she high fived Holtzmann. Holtz was relieved that she was in a cabin with her new friend. As they walked to Cabin 31, a tall, blonde boy ran into them. “Oi I’m sorry! “ he said with a thick Austrailian accent. He pulled them up from the ground and dusted them off. “Hello, I’m Kevin!’ he said excitedly, shaking the girl’s hands eagerly. “Ok, then we’ll see you around Kevin.” Holtzmann said as she pulled Patty along. “Man, he was nice and fine but he sure was DUMB!’ Patty remarks, causing Holtz to laugh. When the finally got to their cabin and opened the door, they found two girls already there. One of them was sitting on the bottom of a bunk bed, the other was on the floor. They were in the middle of a deep conversation. The slightly larger girl with brown hair and glasses got up immediately. “Hi, I’m Abby Yates.” Patty waved happily to her and then the other girl got up. She was tall, skinny, and a bit awkward looking, with short red hair that came out in bangs across her face and large bug- eyed glasses. “H-hi, I’m Erin”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sparks fly, both good and bad! I'm horrible at summeries :/

Holtzmann was speechless. Erin was adorable. The blonde girl gained some of her swagger back, as she smirked and winked at Erin, which made her blush very hard. “She’s amazingly cute when she blushes” Holtzmann immediately thought. She holds out her hand. “Holtzmann.” she says smoothly, while Erin hastily shakes it, her hands soft and warm.

Being around this girl flustered Erin. She was hot and goofy but warm all at the same time. She’d never truly felt this way around a girl before. But this blonde girl standing before her was perfect. Sure, she was shorter than her but Erin was tall and lanky. The 4 girls didn’t realize that they were missing dinner. They all ran to the dining hall to eat. Between bites of pasta, the girls made small talk. When Kevin walked to their table, Erin blushed and looked at the floor. Hot spikes of jealousy flooded Holtzmann as her and Patty introduced him. He tripped over his own feet, but he was alright. 

After dinner, everyone in camp sat around campfires and roasted marshmallows. Counselors played the guitar and sang with the campers. Patty and Abby sat together on one log, since they found each other very interesting and got along well. That left Holtz and Erin to sit next to each other. They were warm and slightly entangled, with their bodies brushing against each other. “Damn it, I’m blushing’ Holtz thought. When the campfire was over, everyone went back to their cabin. They said goodnight to Kevin and headed back. They were tired, but curious about each other. Once the girls got changed into their pajamas, they sat on the floor in a circle. “Ok, I’ll go first “ Abby said. “My name is Abigail Leslie Yates and my birthday is November 3rd. Live in the Bronx and my parents are divorced. I live with my mom, who is a surgeon. My dad is a scientist for NASA, so he lives in Florida and works at Cape Canaveral. I go to P.S. 123 and I really love science and theories.” The 3 girls absorbed what she was saying. Patty was next. “I’m Patty Tolan and I don’t have a middle name. I live in Queens and go to P.S.24. My mom and dad are both hairdressers and they own a barber shop. I’m really into the history of New York City!” Patty exclaimed as she grinned. “My name is Erin Ann Gilbert and I’m also from the Bronx. I go to the same school as Abby, and I just recently moved from Staten Island. My parents are psychologists. When I was 8 I saw a ghost and no one believed me. My parents sent me to therapy and the kids at school bullied me. When I got to the Bronx, I told Abby. She was the only one that believed me.” Erin rushed her story out, anxiously looking at the other girls. ‘Man, that’s tough! Kids are mean, but I believe you” Patty said reassuringly. Holtz winking and said “Well, I have a few questions.” They made Erin feel instantly better. “Okay, then it looks like I’m last. I’m Jillian Rebecca Holtzmann and I’m from Manhattan. I go to the Manhattan Middle School of Arts and Sciences. I’m going to be an engineer when I grow up. And.. I’m weird” Holtz says as she stretches her legs out awkwardly in front of her. The girls talked a little more and then fell asleep. 

They got used to their new lives. Every morning they got up and ate at the dining hall. Then they went to their day’s activities, like fishing and archery. The girls were friendly and mostly everyone was nice. Except Rhona Davies. She was a mean, loud girl who seemed to have it out for the 4 girls (especially Holtzmann). She would often say loud, brash things about her whenever she was in earshot. Holtz would ball her fists and not say anything. “You know, I could teach her a lesson” Patty said one day as they were walking to the dining hall. Holtzmann refused. 

Around the 3rd week of camp, something was starting to bother her. Her hair was getting annoyingly shaggy. She always liked her hair a little on the shaggy side, but it was too much. The hair curled around her ears and neck, which she hated. When she was telling the group this at dinner, Rhonda leaned over and said “Maybe you hate it because you look like a girl for once.” Patty gave her a nasty look, but Holtz ignored it. After dinner, Patty agreed to cut Holtzmann’s hair. She showed Patty lots of pictures of how her hair looked a few months ago. Half crouched over the sink in the bathroom, Patty snipped away. Holtz was wear a tank top that showed her impressive arms off.Erin came in to brush her teeth and was floored. “U-uhh hey guys I just need to b-brush my teeth.” Holtzmann grinned and so did Patty. She did an amazing job cutting Holtz’s hair. Holtz silently watched Erin brush her teeth. She got each tooth neatly and persistently . Holtzmann smiled to herself. Something was going to happen with that girl, she could just feel it.


End file.
